Oh Please
by Saucy Fanfictions
Summary: When Ryan Evans, the witty, intelligent gay drama kid who has to deal with constant gay bashing from Jason Cross meets Troy Bolton, the All-Star, Golden Boy jock who is confused about his sexuality, emotions run wild. Tryan
1. East High

_**A.N.: Ok so this is my second fanfic. I hope you guys like it!**_

_**Warning: Tryan. Slash. Don't like, don't read. Rated T. There's alot of swearing and I must say that Ryan is a very big potty mouth!**_

**_The point's of view change...sorry. I couldn't make up my mind. It starts out in first person but then goes to third person and then changes back to first person again. So it goes back and forth._**

_**Disclaimer: I own the cast of High School Musical. They are all in my backyard right now and let me tell you...it's not easy owning your very own hostage. You have to feed them and bath them and all that stuff. Well Zac is in the backyard right now with Ashley. They're going to have babies! So there's going to be abunch of little hostages running around! Yay! But I had to euthinize Vanessa because she was a bad girl. She would always attack my leg! Corbin and Monique enjoy living outside. They like to dig and sniff things. And Lucas gets to sleep in my bed with me because he's special! And, he's house-trained! It's very hard to house-train hostages you know.**_

**_Hostage. A man's best friend_**

**_Haha so without further ado...let's go on with the story._**

**Story: Oh Please**

**Chapter: East High**

Fucking East High. Why the hell do I go there? I can move right? Then why do I stay? It's because of fucking Troy Bolton that I stay. He's like a drug. I can't live with him, can't live a second of life without him. The only problem is that Troy isn't gay. Ugh, life sucks sometimes.

* * *

I walked into the white hallways of East High. All eyes on me and my sister of course, but I think people linger on me longer. Why do they have to stare? I'm gay not deadly.

Of course East High is sepreated by groups. All highschools are.

There's the weed smoking skater kids who don't give a damn about themselves or other people.

The band geeks, who think they should get out of P.E. just for marching at football games. Oh please.

The nerds, who think they own the school now that that little tramp Gabriella Montez is going out with Troy Bolton. That little slut needs to get life.

And of course the jocks. The kids who own the school. The hottest people you will ever see in your life. Why does something so deadly have to be so good looking? Of course, they are all homophobic. Typical. It seems like East High is the prime target for stereotypes. And of course, me being gay, people avoid me, in fear that my gayness may rub off on them. I'm not contagious.

The jocks own the school, and I have to go through senior year with them beating the shit out of me every chance they get. Including Troy.

Fucking Troy.

Why does he have to be so damn delicious?

Why can't I see him like I see all the other jocks? It's because inside, I know Troy is gay. Call it gay-dar, but I have a feeling he is. What jock has a sense of style? What jock uses fruity shampoo? (Yes, I give Troy the occasional sniff when he punches my gut) Why kind of jock winks at the gay boy when no one is looking?

The gay jock, that's who.

Troy Bolton fell from the gay tree and hit every gay branch on his way down. On top of that, he landed on a gay guy, and that happens to be me.

But oh well. Once Troy feels comfortable, I know he'll be running to me.

"Look Out!" I hear Sharpay yell.

Look out for what? I look ahead and feel, rather than see, a door slam in my face. I fall back and feel the blood run down my nose. Of course, I hear everybody laughing.

Fucking East High.


	2. The Note

_**A/N: Ok everyone. Second chapter. Hope you guys like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Ryan, or Troy, or Sharpay. If only dreams come true.**_

_**Warning: Ryan is a potty mouth. Slash, but thats later. Tryan.**_

_**A/N: I have this story all planned out in my head. I should warn you though, there are many plot twists and it does get a little angsty and violent later on in the story.**_

* * *

Oh god help me, thats all I can think of as we approach the table. Once again, Sharpay had the need to man handle her man. I bet you can tell who wears the pants in the relationship. 

I don't want to sit with Zeke. I mean, Zeke is a really cool guy, but the people he hangs out with are fucking jerks. Why do I have to hang out with him? Ok Ryan, you need to calm yourself down, you don't want to let the jocks know you're scared. They can smell fear!

As we walk over I can tell the guys don't want me there. They all stare at me as if I did something disgusting. Well at least Kelsi is here with Jason. That's one person I can talk to.

Sharpay, once again, has to make it known that she's coming. "Hey everyone, I'm here."

No duh.

"Hey babe."

"Hey Zekey!"

Zekey?

"Hey Ryan."

I look over and see Zeke smiling. Of course it was him who said hi to me. His brother was gay, so he wasn't a homophobic asshole like his friends.

"Hey Zeke."

My sister sits in the seat Zeke reserved for her. I look around for a place to sit but see that all the seats are taken. Oh well.

"Ryan, where are you going?"

Who was that? That wasn't Zeke. I turn around a see Troy Bolton looking at me.

"Well...I'm going to go eat lunch somewhere else."

"Why?"

To get away from you guys.

"There isn't anywhere to sit"

"Well you can always sit next to me."

What was that last part Troy? Did you just ask me to sit with you?

I make my way over to Troy very cautiously. I know Troy would never look at me, let alone talk to me. Then why is he asking me to sit with him? Something must be going on.

As soon as I sit down, Troy places his arm around me. I notice that all of his friends are laughing. This is getting too awkward. What's going on.

"Um...I'm going to go now."

"What? You don't like to sit next to me?"

"Well...I have some...homework...that I need to catch up on so...bye."

"Ok. Bye, Ryan."

What was up with him, and what were his friends laughing at? As I make my way to the bathroom, I notice everybody is laughing at me.

What's going on? Do I have something on my back? Finally!

I walk into the bathroom and look under the stalls to make sure I'm alone. Once I'm sure I'm alone, I lock the door, just in case some stupid jocks need to take a piss. I don't want to get pissed on.

As I make my way to the mirror, I notice there's a little piece of paper on my back.

**Look At Your Own Risk.**

What the hell is that supposed to mean, and what's up with the note on my back? What the fuck? Are we still in second grade?

So that's what his friends were laughing at. That's why Troy wanted me to sit next to him. What a little fuck face. I know the perfect way to get back at him.

I take the paper and take out a pen from my pocket. I start to write something on the blank side and make my way back to the lunchroom.

As I walk in, I can see all the stupid basketball guys laughing.

Why do they make fun of me so much? They handle balls better than I do?

I laugh at my lame joke and start to walk over to the table. Luckily, the seat next to Troy was still empty.

I sit down and Troy turns around, "Oh, hey Ryan." he laughs, "How was your trip to the library?"

I may be blond but I'm not stupid dumbass.

"It was nice. Troy your such a great perosn for letting me sit next to you." I place my arm around him and place the note on him.

He winces as soon as my arm touches his back, "Um...sure."

"Ok, well I should start heading to class now. Bye everyone."

I walk out of the cafeteria with a grin on my face. No more little nice gay boy. I'm getting back at those jerks and I'm going to get them good. Even if that means getting my face smashed.

* * *

Troy and his friends walk down the hall feeling very proud of themselves for the joke they played on Ryan. 

"Dude, that was awesome!" Chad says with a girly voice.

"Yeah that was! Stupid little fag never knew what hit him." Troy was apparently glad that he played that trick.

Jason was the one that noticed the paper on Troy's back. "Dude, what's that on your back?"

Chad looks at the paper and reads it out loud.

**"Hi, I'm Troy Bolton and I'm secretly gay. **

**I masturbate in the shower to the thought of my teammates**

**And I wish I had the courage to express my gayness to the school**

**But I'm too much of a bastard to do anything."**

At the bottom of the paper there was a little circle with words in it that said **Ryan Evans loves Troy Bolton.** None of the guys noticed, they were still pissed about the note above that was in bigger letters.

"Oh that little bitch is going to get it now." Chad said very...ghetto. He sounds like Queen Latifah.

There were grunts of aproval and the guys set out to beat the crap out of Ryan.

Troy stayed behind. He noticed the little note at the bottom and he felt an emotion creep up from inside him.

It wasn't anger.

It wasn't hate.

It was jealousy.

* * *

**_A/N: Oh, why is Troy jealous? haha that's not much of a cliffhanger._**

**_Please review! Reviews make the wolrd go round!_**

**_I hope you guys liked the chapter. I didn't really like this chapter. It was kind of pointless and silly._**

**_Please tell me what you think!_**


	3. Do I? Or don't I?

_**Ok everyone, this chapter is Troy's point of view.**_

_**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Ryan, or Troy, or Sharpay. If only dreams come true.**_

_**Warning: There is a little bit of language.**_

_**I **__**wanted to write in Troy's point of view so that the notes could make more sense and the jealous part could be **__**explained.**_

_**

* * *

** _

_Earlier That Day_

"Troy, what are you doing?" I hear Chad call.

"What?"

I must have dozed off in the library because it seems like schools over.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost time for lunch. Wake up already, I wan't to eat!"

You always want to eat Chad.

I stand up just a little to quickly so I grasp the table for support. I guess I must be getting sick or something.

"Troy, are you ok?"

"Um...yeah dude, I'm fine"

"Ok. Hurry up already! The guys want to play a trick on the fairy."

The fairy? Oh, that's Ryan. I don't know why they have to be so cruel to him. I have no problem with gay poeple, but I have a reputation to keep. Well, not really, it's just that Evans makes me feel...nervous. He has something about him...something...weird.

Chad starts to walk off and I follow behind him. I still have no clue what we're going to do to Ryan. I hope it's not something bloody.

We walk to the gym and walk into the locker room. Of course the locker room. No guy, gay or straight, wants to walk in on the jocks planning something.

"Chad, you found Troy!"

"Yeah, he was sleeping in the library."

"Good, ok guys this is what we are going to do."

Everyone starts to huddle around Jason for the plan. Jason was always the one that was the cruelist towards Ryan. He always threw the first punch, and had the last kick. I notice Zeke isn't here. I didn't think he would, beating up his girlfriends brother just because he was gay wasn't a good reason for Zeke. Besides, his brother was gay, so Zeke didn't have a problem with gays. At least he can say no.

"Troy! Are you listening."

"Um...no."

"Well," Jason sighed obviously annoyed. "you're going to ask Evans to sit next to you at lunch."

"But, what if he doesn't go to our table?"

"He will. Sharpay will have the need to grope Zeke, and if Sharpay comes to our table, then her brother will follow. Ok, so your going to have him sit next to you and your going to place your arm around him."

"What!?"

"No, not like that. You're going to stick a note onto his back."

"What note."

"You can make up whatever you want Troy, just make it good. Oh, and don't screw this up."

"Ok." This is the most random, childish, nicest prank the guys have ever played on Ryan. It's definetly better than locking him the a broom closet in the morning and not letting him out till late afternoon.

As the guys leave the locker room, Chad stays behind. "So what are you going to put on the note?"

"Um...I don't know yet."

"Well make it good, we wan't people to be laughing at Evans."

"Ok, I will." As Chad leaves, I start to wonder what I should put on the note. I have to hurry or else I'll miss placing the note on Ryan.

What should I put.

"Beware of the gay?" No, that's just stupid.

"I make guys hot?" That's disgusting.

"Oh please screw me men?" What the fuck was that? That's so lame.

It has to suite Ryan perfectly. It has to reflect how he makes people feel.

I know! Whenever some stares at Ryan they feel something.

Whether they feel anger.

Disgust

Hate

Or jealousy, they feel something.

I know exactly what to put.

**Look At Your Own Risk.**

That's perfect!

* * *

I walk into the cafeteria and instantly see my friends waving at me. 

"Hey guys, did I miss Evans?"

"Nope," Jason looks straight ahead and I see Sharpay and Ryan walking towards us."here he comes."

Sharpay stands in front of everyone. "Hey everyone, I'm here."

No duh.

"Hey babe."

"Hey Zekey."

Zekey?

"Hey Ryan."

I look over to Ryan and see he's not surpirsed that Zeke said hi to him. Zeke was always the only one to say hi to Ryan in public.

"Hey Zeke."

Sharpay sits down, but Ryan just stands there. I guess he can't find a place to sit. There's an empty seat right next to me. Why doesn't he sit there?

Oh no, he's walking away. I need to stop him. "Ryan, where are you going?"

He stop dead in his tracks. Obviously he doesn't know I'm talking to him. He turns around slowly to look at me.

"Well...I'm going to go eat lunch somewhere else."

"Why?"

Why doesn't he sit next to me. Can't he see the seats empty?"

"There isn't anywhere to sit."

Yes there is, right next to me.

"Well you can always sit next to me."

I guess he took that as a shock. He starts to walk over to me very catiously, I feel bad for making him feel this way.

As he sits down, I know I have to put the note on him now. As I fling my arm around him, I can feel him stiffen. I think he thinks I'm going to do something to him, and having my friend all laugh isn;t really helping.

He quickly gets up. "Um...I'm going to go now."

"What? You don't like to sit next to me?" I wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

"Well...I have some...homework...that I need to cath up on so...bye."

"Ok. Bye Ryan" I feel kinda bad. I always make him feel so weird around me. I think the fact that he likes me doesn't really help all that much. Yeah, I always see Ryan staring at my clothes, my face, my ass. I sometimes feel him sniff my hair when I punch him in the stomach. I'm not a mean person...it's just that I hang out with mean people. Simple as that.

"Good job dude!" I see Chad smiling at me. At least some people think it's funny.

"Yeah."

"What did you put on the note?"

I turn and look at Sharpay, just in case she was listening. She was too busy making out with Zeke to hear anything.

"Um...I don't remember."

"Well whatever it was, it had to be funny 'cause I can hear people laughing."

How is "Look At You Own Risk" funny?

A couple minutes pass and I just stay quiet. I look around the table and notice all the same people here, well except for Gabriella and Taylor. They are gone at some Geek Wars thing in California. I think it was in San Fransisco. Wait, how long has Kelsi been here? I didn't know she was here. She's like a ninja or something. So, does that mean she knows about the note!?

My eyes widen. If she knows about the note, then she'll tell Ryan. So what if she tells Ryan, it's not like I care or anything...do I care? No, I don't carew if she tells Ryan. Besides, I think she barely got here.

Oh speaking of Ryan, here he comes. Why is he smiling?

"Oh look Troy, Ryan came to give you a kiss for your note."

Everyone starts laughing, including me, even though the joke wasn't that funny.

I find out someone sat next to me and I turn around to see Ryan. "Oh, hey Ryan," I can't stop laughing, "how was your trip to the library?"

"It was nice. Troy your such a great person for letting me sit next to you." He places his arm around me and I can't help but wince. Since when did Ryan have strong arms.

"Um...sure"

"Ok, well I should start heading to clas now. Bye everyone."

What was that all about?

* * *

Thye bell rings and I'm off to my class with everybody following me. I guess everyone is proud of me. 

"Dude, that was awesome!" Wow, that was really girly.

I have to say something, or else they will get suspicious. "Yeah that was! Stupid little fag never knew what hit him." I try to seem proud but I don't think I did a very good job. No one noticed though.

"Dude, what's that on your back?"

On my back? What is Jason talking about.

I turn and see Chad holding a piece of paper in his hand.

I look at it while he reads it out loud.

**"Hi, I'm Troy Bolton and I'm secretly gay.**

**I masturbate in the shower to the thought of my teammates**

**And I wish I had the courage to express my gayness to the school**

**But I'm too much of a bastard to do anything."**

I can't believe Ryan wrote this! Wait, what's that? It's a little circle...and inside it says...**Ryan Evans loves Troy Bolton**. Wait, he loves me? I hope none of the guys see that part. I don't think they did.

"Oh that little bitch is going to get it now." Ha! He sounds like Queen Latifah.

There were many grunts of aproval and the guys set out to find Ryan. They're going to go beat him up, I know that for sure.

I stay behind and stare at the note a little longer.** Ryan Evans loves Troy Bolton**.

He's a little bitch...no he isn't. I'm not mad.

I hate him!...No I don't. I don't hate him.

Then what do I feel?

I feel jealous. I'm jealous of Ryan Evans, but why?

I'm not jealous of his wealth.

I'm not jealous of his talent.

Then why am I jealous?

I look at the note a little longer. I think I should tear this piece off.

I tear the piece that says **Ryan Evans love Troy Bolton** off and throw the rest into the trash.

I look at the piece of paper in my hand a little longer...I hope Ryan made it home now. I don't want anything bad to happen to him.

I look at the paper again. Why do I care for him? I don't care. I don't.

I look at the paper again. I stand right next to the trash can and hold the paper over it.

But I don't let it go. Instead I take my wallet out and put the piece on top of Gabriella's photo.

I do care.

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you didn't get why Troy was jealous, it was because Ryan was stronger than Troy. Not physical, but mental. Troy didn't have the strength to say no to his friends and to tell them to leave Ryan alone. It doesn't mean he likes him...yet. It just means that Troy is Ryan's friend. But will it be too late for Ryan when Troy finds him?_**


	4. Very Proud

_**Ok everyone, this chapter is Ryan's point of view.**_

_**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Ryan, or Troy, or Sharpay. If only dreams come true.**_

_**Warning: There is a very funny fight in this chapter and like always, language.**_

_**A/N: Ok everyone, sorry it took me so long to update. I've been pretty busy lately with school and such. Darn you english language! Why must you be so difficult! Oh, and I dressed up as Ryan for Halloween. It was great! **_

I'm walking down the halls with a grin on my face. Those stupid jocks never knew what hit them. I've never felt this proud of myself in a long time. Ever since Troy and that bitch Gabriella beat me and my sister out of the musical, we haven't really been doing anything else. Well, I was pretty proud of myself for winning the Star Dazzle award at our country club. Those were the days when me and the basketball gays were actually friends.

"Ryan! Are you even listening?"

"Um...what?" I turn my head and see Sharpay glaring at me. Why doesn't she just get surgery to make her face like that, she always glares.

"Were you listening?"

"Um...no."

"Ugh, well, I was thinking that maybe this year, we can practice harder and beat Bolton and his tramp out of the musical." I frown. She always says this.

"We already practice hard enough Shar."

"Well, obviously not enough!"

"What ever you say sis."

"What are you thinking about?"

Was it that obvious that I was thinking? It always is. I always make this face when I think. It gets a little annoying.

"Um...well I was just proud of myself."

"Why? Why would you be proud of...Ryan! What did you do!?"

"Nothing! All I did was...play a prank on the jocks."

"Which jocks!?"

"...the basketball gays..."

"Ryan! Do you want to get jumped!?"

"Well, they don't really jump you, they just punch and kick. Nothing major."

Uh oh, Sharpay is turning red. You don't be near her when she turns red.

_"RYAN! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"_

Ouch, she can sure yell. Well I guess singing gives you a louder voice. I just hope we're the last ones on campus. It's 5pm so I think we are.

"Ok Sharpay, just take a deep breath and..."

_"Don't tell me what to do!"_

"Ok. You just need to relax. If you keep on yelling, you'll lose you voice, and if you lose your voice, then you'll never beat Gabriella at anything."

Sharpay's redness was gone as fast as it came. She took a deep breath and turned towards me.

"What exactly did you do to them?"

"Well...I sorta put a note on Troy saying that he's secretly gay."

"What else?"

"Um...I also said that he jacks off to the thought of his teammates in the shower?"

"What else?"

"Well...I also put...Ryan Evans loves Troy Bolton...in the corner."

"Ryan!"

"What? You know it's true."

"Yes, but you're not supposed to write it down so the jocks can see it!"

"Well I needed to express my feelings somehow."

"Oh, and singing "Like A Virgin" in the shower isn't expressive enough?"

"Hey! That's a good song!"

"Ugh, Ryan you're so...weird."

"In a good way!"

My sister automatically starts to laugh. What's so funny? All I said was that I'm weird in a good way.

"Ok Ry, if anyone messes with you, they mess with me!"

"Thanks sis. I'm proud to call you my sister."

"I know, I just wish I could say the same for you."

"HEY!"

We walked in laughter for about 3 seconds when we hear an all too familiar voice.

"Hey fag!"

"Oh great, here come the jocks. Get ready Shar."

"I am."

We both turn around and Sharpay is the first to talk. "Can I help you?"

Jason walks forward. Of course it has to be Jason, he's so homophobic.

"Yes, you can give us your brother so that we can kick his ass."

"Well, I'm afraid that's not gonna happen Cross. You see, I will not let you get my brother."

Jason was getting mad. I was afraid for Sharpay. "Move Ice Bitch!"

**BAM**

Before I can even blink, Sharpay kicks Jason in the crotch with her 5 inch heels.

"Don't you ever fucking call me that! Ryan, hold my earrings. Hold my earrings!"

"Sharpay...calm down. They didn't come to fight you, they came to fight me. Am I right?"

Two basketball gays help Jason up to his feet and nod. I see Chad is just standing in the back. Was he actually having second thoughts? Chad never really hit me. He would just say jokes, but he would never hit me when his friends were kicking my face.

Jason finally got up and glared at me. "Yeah, we're going to kick your ass now."

"Oh really? Well as tempting as that sounds, me and my sister have to get home now."

"Oh now you don't," Jason grabbed my arm really hard. "your not going anywhere."

Jason is really holding on to my arm. It kinda hurts. "Let go of me Jason."

"No!"

"Fine then. You brought this upon yourself."

Before Jason can move, I pushed my hand into his stomach causing him to move back and that's when I punched him in the face. I think I broke his nose. The two jocks started to run towards me but Sharpay grabbed one of them and kicked him where it hurts. She grabbed the other one and roundkicked his ass. I didn't know she knew Tai Kwon Doa!

There was one that me and Sharpay didn't see and he grabbed me from behind. I elbowed him in the balls and then elbowed him in the face.

I look around and see Sharpay kicking Jason in the stomach. "You little bitch! Don't you ever come after us again! If you do, I won't hold back." With another kick, Sharpay walked away from Jason and towards me.

I noticed she didn't have her earrings on. "Shar, where are your earrings?"

She turns and points to Chad, who is just staring at us.

"So Chad, does this mean your not going to act like an ass anymore."

He sighs. "Yeah, sorry about that Ryan."

"It's ok."

The three of us walk down the hall and out the doors of East High, leaving three very injured students on the floor. I know this isn't over, but for now, I don't care.

I bump into someone and fall back. "You little bitch." That was all I could say. I was still wired up from the fight and I wasn't going to hold it back.

"Sorry Ryan." Came an all to familiar voice.

"Bolton. Do you want me to kick your ass?"

"Um...no."

"Well then? Move!"

He steps aside and lets me and my sister walk by. Sharpay turns around and yells, "Bye Chad! Thanks for holding my earrings!"

I can hear Troy ask Chad. "What was that all about?"

"Don't ask Troy. All I can say is that I'm not messing with Evans anymore. Both of the Evans."

I smile. I sure am proud of myself.

* * *

**_A.N.: I hope you all liked the fight! I just wanted to say that Ryan knows Tai Chi. Well he knows yoga in the movie, but I put that he knows both yoga and Tai Chi in this story._**

**_Review and maybe I'll update tomorrow! _)**


	5. No, Yes, Maybe

_**Ok everyone, this chapter is Troy's point of view.**_

_**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Ryan, or Troy, or Sharpay. If only dreams come true.**_

_**Warning: Um language, and boys confessing feelings for other boys.**_

_**A/N: So this chapter is about Troy and his "internal" struggle with his feelings. **_

* * *

I was sitting with Jason and the rest of the basketball team at lunch. I still can't believe Ryan broke Jason's nose, that just doesn't seem right.

_'Well at least you know not to get him mad when you guys go out' _Ugh, stupid voices! For the last time, I am not gay and I'm not going to date Ryan.

"Troy, what are you doing?"

"Huh? What?"

I look up and notice Jason is staring at me. "What?"

"Why were you hitting yourself?"

"I wasn't hitting myself...was I?"

"Uh...yeah, you were."

Crap! I really need to stop doing that when I think. "Oh. Well um...I just...had something that I needed to get out of my mind. That's all"

"Ok..." He gives me a weird look before turning.

Gosh, where's Chad? It feels really awkward here without him. Ah, here he comes.

"Hey Chad."

"...Hey Troy." Something isn't right with him, usually he's all perky but not today.

"Danforth! What are you doing here? You're not allowed to sit here anymore!"

What? No one talks to my friend like that. Yeah, I've been really good friends with Jason, but I'd pick Chad over him any day. "Hey, why can't he sit here!?"

"Because Troy, they don't like the fact that I'm friends with Ryan."

He's friends with Ryan?

"You're not friends with him Danforth! You're going out with him."

He's going out with Ryan!?

_'Ha you missed your chance! Now your best friend is going out with the person you wanted to be with.'_

Shut up!

"Just because I didn't help you beat him up, doesn't mean I'm going out with him."

"Didn't help us!? You held Sharpay's earrings!"

"So. I just didn't want to get my ass kicked like you guys did."

Chad looked at all the guys one more time before turning around.

"You know what you guys, if you're going to act like that to my friend, then I can't sit with you."

I grabbed my lunch tray and walked over to Chad. I could feel the whole table looking at me but I didn't care.

"Hey dude."

"Aren't you going to sit with your friends?"

"Hey, your the best friend I've ever had. Besides, we're brothers."

A smile spread across his face when I said that. "Yeah, brothers."

We kept on walking and soon we were walking up the stairs.

"So Chad...where are we going to sit?"

"We're going to sit with Sharpay."

"What?" I stopped dead in my tracks. I don't want to sit with them.

He noticed I wasn't walking behind him and turned around. "Do you have a problem with that?"

I felt a blush creep up in my cheeks. "Well...no...it's just that...I don't think they like me very much."

"Well...do you have a problem with Ryan?"

"No! I love Ryan!" As soon as I said that, I wished I hadn't. My face was burning hot from blushing. I could feel Chad looking me over like I was crazy.

"Right...well then...if you love Ryan," he grunted. I could tell he was feeling a bit awkward, "then there shouldn't be problem."

"Um...right. Yeah."

Chad gives me one more look before turning around and walking again. I try to catch up to him. "Right, Chad, when I said I love Ryan...I didn't really mean I-"

He cut me off. "Troy, just stop."

"Uh...ok."

We reach the table and walk up to Sharpay making out with Zeke. "Um..Sharpay."

She detaches herself from Zeke and turns towards us. "Oh, hi Chad."

"Hi. Um...is it ok if we sit with you guys."

She looked a little surprised. "Um...sure. But, why aren't you sitting with them?" She points over to the table with Jason and the basketball team.

"Well...we got kicked out."

"Even Troy?" She looks over at me with disbelief. Yeah, I know, how can the Golden Boy be kicked out of a table?

"Yeah, even Troy. You see, they kicked me out because I stood up for you guys, and they kicked Troy out because he stood up for me."

"Oh, well sure, you guys can sit here."

"Thanks."

Chad walked over and sat next to Zeke. I looked around for a place to sit. All the Drama kids already filled the table, and the only place to sit was next to Ryan. I walk over and sit down. "Hey." I don't think he heard me though. He looks like he's in deep thought. "Shit!" I said a little too loud, because some Drama kids looked over, but quickly turned back around when I noticed them looking. I forgot to get something to drink. Do I even have enough money?

I pull out my wallet and count my money. Yep, I sure do have way more than enough.

I get up but I'm stopped by someone's arm. "Where are you going Troy?"

It's Ryan.

"Well, I'm just gonna go get something to drink."

"I'll go with you."

"Ok..."

He stands, and we make our way out of the cafeteria. Usually the vending machines in the cafeteria are broken, so I always go to the ones in the middle of the hallways.

The trip to the machines is a very quiet and awkward one. Luckily, Ryan broke the silence...just not with the question I wanted him to.

"Troy. Do you like me?"

I stop. Why was he asking me this? It's ok Troy, just act cool. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when you were counting your money, I saw a note that said 'Ryan Evans loves Troy Bolton' and I was just wondering why you had that."

Crap! I knew I should have thrown that out!

"Well Ryan...um...I don't like you. Well, only as a friend. I'm sorry if you got confused."

"Then why do you still have that note?"

"Um...I don't really know."

"Troy, it's a simple yes or no question. Do you like me?"

I could tell he was getting mad now. I would be mad to. I know Ryan likes me, so why don't I just tell him I like him?

"No Ryan, I don't like you."

"Then why do you have the note!?"

"...I don't know..."

"You don't know!? How can you not know!? It's so simple!"

"_**No it isn't!"**_ Oh god, I'm scaring him. Calm down Troy. "Ryan..."

"No Troy, you just need to stay away from me. You're making this hard for me."

"Hard for you!" I'm breathing really hard and fast now. I just need to calm down, I don't want to end up fighting with Ryan. "Ryan...this is hard for me! Everyday I see you...and everyday I want to be with you. You don't know how much you mean to me. Every time I..I punched you...I just couldn't forgive myself. I just couldn't say no to my friends. I've always wanted to touch you, to feel you, to cuddle with you, and I know it sounds stupid, but your the one for me, the only one. I've never felt like this about Gabriella. Yeah, I love her, but not as much as you. I just can't stop thinking about you...and I don't know how to deal with it..." Tears are rolling down my cheeks. I don't want to cry in front of him but I don't care right now

"Troy, I -"

"No Ryan. I...I just need to be alone."

I turn on my heels and run off, leaving Ryan behind me. I don't know where I'm going, but I don't care. I just want to get as far away from Ryan as possible.

_'Just confess Troy, you love him'_

_**

* * *

A/N: OK, so how did you like the chapter? I just want to clear up right now that Troy is the emotional one in the relationship. He's always crying and stuff. I guess you can say he's the girl in the relationship. Haha you can tell who's going to be on top!**_

_**Well, originally I was going to put that Troy and Chad have a talk about Ryan after the lunch incident, but I decided to make that into a new chapter. So the next chapter is going to be Troy's point of view again. There is also going to be a Sharpay point of view and Chad point of view about the relationship between Troy and Ryan.**_

_**Reviews please! I'll update faster!**_


	6. Breakable

_'Just confess Troy, you love him'_

Troy ran away as fast as he could, leaving a very confused and hurt Evans behind him. He didn't know where he was going, but right now, that didn't really matter. He had just confessed his feelings for Ryan and he still couldn't believe it.

_'I can't believe he thinks he has it harder than I do.'_ Troy thought to himself as he slowed to a walk, tears running down his cheeks.

Ryan didn't know how hard Troy had it. How hard Troy had to control the need to cry at night because he couldn't have Ryan next to him. How hard it was to be kissing Gabriella but really wanting to kiss Ryan. How hard it was not to ditch the brunette girl and go for the blond.

Troy just wanted to get away from everything and everyone. He couldn't take it anymore and he did not know how long he could go on like this. He probably lost the only chance he ever had with Ryan over that stupid little fight they had just now.

Finally, Troy saw a place where he could just stay and think about the things that were happening. He settled to cry inside a boy's bathroom that no one uses, locked the door, and broke down. Tears rolled down Troy's checks as he started to remember the feelings he had for the blond. So many emotions: hate, jealousy, lust, and most importantly, love.

Troy loved Ryan, and he knew it. It wasn't a simple puppy love, it was the real thing. Troy never felt like this for another person. Never. Not for Gabriella or any other person he's ever been with. Just for Ryan.

He needed to solve the problem, but he was just too weak. He didn't have the strength to say no to his friends when they played those cruel tricks on Ryan. He didn't have the strength to tell everyone how he felt. He was just too weak.

_Meanwhile_

Ryan stood there in shock. His mind just couldn't process what was going on.

"Troy loves me." He said aloud just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He pinches himself, also to make sure.

"Ow...I'm not dreaming. Troy does love me!" Ryan smiled as he said it. It has always been his dream to have Troy love him, but for it actually coming true? It was just too surreal.

But then Ryan's mind caught up with him. He remembered why Troy ran away and how he found out that Troy loves him.

"I need to go to him. He needs me...but I'm not sure if he wants me there with him now. I'd probably just make things worse."

Ryan stood still, grimacing at the thought of Troy not wanting him. "He probably doesn't like me anymore. He probably regrets everything he just said."

Ryan was too lost in thought to realize that Sharpay was right behind him. "Who regrets everything he just said?"

Ryan jumped at the sound of his sister's voice. He loved her, but he did not love how she always sneaks up on people. "God Shar, you scared me"

She didn't pay attention to Ryan and asked the question again. "Ryan, who regrets everything he just said?"

"No one Shar, I was just talking to myself."

Sharpay glares at Ryan, not believing what he said. She was never the one to be left out, and if she was, she'd find a way to get back in.

She stared at Ryan skeptically. Did he honestly believe he could keep a secret from her? She knows everything.

Ryan was beginning to crack under her stare. He was a fairly strong person, but he just couldn't stand her eyes. They were like daggers stabbing at his very soul. "OK! Ok..."

Ryan hesitated. He did not want to confess Troy's feelings to his sister, but he had to. If he didn't, the she'd start following him and that's always scary. Especially when it's Sharpay!

Sharpay was getting impatient. "Well! Who was it?"

Ryan opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, opened it again, and closed it.

"Ryan! Stop doing that! God, you look like a fish."

"Ha ha look who's talking!" Ryan wanted to change the subject, and fast. If he insulted her, then maybe she would be to preoccupied with saying something that she would totally forget about Ryan and his dilemma. "You look like that swordfish father keeps in his study. Hey, you even have the nose to match."

Sharpay gasped, "I do not look like a fish, and my nose isn't.." But she stopped. She knew what Ryan was up to. "Ryan! Stop trying to change the subject and tell me!"

_'Damn it, I was sure that was going to work'_ Ryan cursed to himself. He didn't want to tell Sharpay, but he had no choice.

"Ok...well...Troy regretted what he said." Ryan carefully chose the words so that it didn't sound as if he said anything interesting, but with Sharpay, he knows everything about Troy is interesting to her.

She was over Troy, but when Ryan finally confessed his feelings for Troy, she softened up. She knew Troy would turn gay eventually. It was obvious. Troy might as well have put a sparkle shirt on that said** 'Hey look everyone, I'm gay' **in Neon colors and have Neon shoes to match.

"Troy! Ryan, tell me what he regretted!"

"It's not that important Shar.."

Sharpay snapped, _"Ryan Jonathon Evans, everything about Troy is important! Now tell me!"_

Ryan flinched, Sharpay never used his full name, no one did, unless she's really mad. "Ok Shar, calm down and I'll tell you."

Ryan held up his hands to show surrender and took a step closer to the infuriated blonde. "Deep breaths. In, and out."

Sharpay took a deep breath and turned to Ryan. "Thank you Ryan, I am calm now. Now, if you don't mind, can you please tell me."

"Um...ok, sure. Ok, well...um...Troy kinda said...um."

"What did he say Ryan?" Sharpay stayed calm. She didn't want to to snap at Ryan, and she also wanted to know what was going on.

"Um..." Ryan didn't really know how to put it._ 'Oh yeah, Troy said he's in love with me and then ran off crying. That just won't work'_ he thought. "Ok, well...Troy kinda confessed that he loved me..." Ryan instantly put his hands in front of his face. He knew Sharpay was going to make a big deal about this.

"And?"

Ryan looked at her in shock. "What do you mean 'And'? Isn't that a big deal?"

"Well yes it is Ryan, but there's something else you're not telling me."

Ryan couldn't believe it. How does she always know when there's more or when someone is telling her a lie? "How did you know?"

"Oh Ryan, I always know. Now, tell me, what else?" She said very coolly.

"Well...after that, he also said how hard it was for him to not be with me, and then he kinda...ran off crying."

"What! Ryan! How could you just leave him like that! Why didn't you run after him?" She just couldn't believe her brother. The man of his dreams confessing his love to him, and he doesn't even go and help him through it?

"Well...I was going to! But then I remembered how hard it was for Troy to have me around, so I didn't go."

"Then why didn't you come get me?! Oh, poor Troy, he probably feels like crap."

_'Wow,' _Ryan thought to himself._ ' Sharpay actually cares about Troy.'_

"Ry, where did he go?" Sharpay asked her brother with worry on her face.

"He went that way." Ryan said, pointing to the direction that Troy ran off in.

"Well, we still have plenty of time till lunch is over, so lets go get him."

"But...he doesn't want to talk to me." Ryan said sadly, "Troy just ran off crying because of me. Obviously that isn't a good sign. I don't even think he loves me."

Sharpay spun on her heels. "Ryan! Don't ever say that! Troy just had a heart felt confession about you! You're probably the only person he wants to talk to, and even if he doesn't say it out loud, he still loves you."

"Wow, thanks Doctor Phil."

"Ryan! This isn't funny! Troy is off crying somewhere and you just make fun of the situation! What kind of a boyfriend will you be when you guys go out?"

Sharpay spun on heels, in search for the emotionally hurt Troy Bolton. She didn't exactly know where he was, but she would search everywhere. She knew how it felt to confess your feelings for someone, and she knows it's not very easy.

* * *

After a good ten minutes of searching, Sharpay heard sounds. "Stop!" She held her hand up to stop Ryan and shushed him. 

She walked over to the restrooms and put her ear to the door. She heard the distinct sounds of a hurt heart and tried to open the locked door without much success.

"He's crying in there." She whispered to her brother. "Ryan, do you have a pencil on you?"

Ryan rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a pen.

"Perfect, thanks Ry." She turned and walked over to the door. She stuck the pen into the side of the door and pushed and pulled and twisted and turned until the door finally opened.

"Keep watch, don't make any sounds and don't listen. This is going to be a very emotional conversation and I don't want you making things worse."

She slowly walked into the restroom and locked the door behind her, just in case.

She saw the brunet boy hugging his knees, head down. She slowly made her way over to him and sat down. Troy still had no clue that someone was in the room with him and kept on crying.

Sharpay examined him closely and noticed his clothes were stained with tear drops. He's been crying for a while now, and by the look of those wet stains, very hard.

She slowly put her arm around him and he jumped. He looked up and saw the blonde girl smiling at him. He didn't want to cry in front of anyone, especially Ryan's sister, but he wanted someone with him.

Sharpay looked at Troy's big red puffy eyes with comfort and Troy took this as an invitation. He hugged her closely and buried his face into her chest. He started to sob uncontrollably.

"It's ok Troy, I'm here. We'll always be here, me _and _Ryan. You don't know how much you mean to the both of us." Tears started to form in Sharpay's eyes. She pulled Troy closer to her and hugged him tight.

"Ryan loves you so much Troy, and so do I."

* * *

**_A.N.: Wow, this is my longest chaspter yet. The chapters get longer along the way._**

**_Very emotional chapter...sorta. The next one has more heart felt confessions! Both Troy's and Sharpay's_**

**_Oh, and the part where Sharpay says she loves Troy, she does, but as like a brother-in-law. Not in any other way._**

**_Ryan isn't very sypathetic is he?_**

**_Reviews please!_**


	7. The Trip

Sharpay held on to Troy for as long as she could. She didn't want to let go of him, and she was sure he didn't want to let go of her.

Troy, regaining control of his emotions, pushed himself out of Sharpay's arms and brought his knees to his chest. His mind still raced with thoughts about Ryan, but not as intense as before.

Sharpay watched Troy with soft brown eyes. "Troy...are you going to be ok?"

Troy turned his head and smiled. He didn't want Sharpay to worry about him. These were his problems, not hers. "Yeah Sharpay, I'll be ok."

Sharpay smiled. "Troy...I know it's none of my business, but do you mind telling me why you were crying?" Sharpay already knew why Troy was crying, but she wanted to hear it from him instead of from her brother.

Troy's face went blank and Sharpay thought he was going to start crying again. She moved a little closer but Troy reassured her. "It's ok Sharpay, I'm not gonna start crying again." She stop moving but didn't back away. She wanted to be ready.

Troy put his head on his knees and sighed. "Your brother. He's the reason why I was crying. Ryan makes me feel so...different. He's always made me feel awkward, every since he told me he was gay."

"When did he tell you?"

Troy sighed, "In 8th grade. He told me he was so glad that he could trust me. He said he was really glad that he finally found a guy friend."

Sharpay stayed quite. She knew that Ryan told Troy he was gay and how Ryan was so excited about finally telling a guy he was gay. But there was something Troy was leaving out. "Troy, you broke his heart. You told everyone he was gay on that trip in middle school."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Troy was sitting next to Chad in New York City. The school decided to host a New York/D.C. trip in order to teach their students about American history. In order for the student to attend, they each had to pay 2,000 dollars to cover their airline ticket, bus seat, and hotel room. Not to mention the extra spending money._

_Troy and Chad were both conversing with each other about the Empire State Building when their friend, Alyssa, came and sat in front of them._

"_Hey, did you guys hear about Ryan?"_

_Chad stopped talking to Troy and looked over at Alyssa. "What about Ryan?"_

_Alyssa leaned closer into them. "Well, he told someone that he was gay."_

_Chad's jaw dropped. "Really?"_

_Troy heard the conversation and decided to interrupt. "Yeah, he told me. He came up to me and was all like 'Hey Troy, I'm gay.' He kinda creeps me out. I don't even think of him as a friend but he thinks I'm like his best friend or something."_

_Alyssa leaned in closer. "He told you? Wow, that's weird, considering he has a massive crush on you. I think you'd be the last person he would tell."_

_Chad's eyes widened. He was always slow when noticing someone was gay, even with all the signs and hints. "He likes Troy!?" _

_Troy eyes also widened and Alyssa nodded. "Yeah, he told Angelica that he had a crush on you. To tell you the truth, I don't really like him. He's just so weird and creepy._

_Chad just nodded and Alyssa continued on with the gossip._

_What they didn't know was that Ryan heard everything. Tears were forming in his eyes. He couldn't believe Troy would do that. He thought Troy was his friend, but he was wrong. Troy wasn't his friends, he just thought Ryan was some weird gay kid. At least Sharpay wasn't on the same bus as him. At least she didn't have to see him cry.

* * *

_

_The sun was setting as they reached their destination. They were driving from New York to Maryland, and Ryan cried all the way there. _

_Once they finally arrived at the hotel, the teachers told them that they had until 10 pm to socialize. They were going to Six Flags Great America the next day and they wanted to get there early. _

_The students got out of the bus and went to put their luggage in their rooms. Once the luggage was in the room, all the kids went and looked for their friends. Ryan stayed in his room. Luckily his roommates all went to look for their friends. But then again, his roommates were all straight and they wouldn't want to be in a room with a gay guy. Ryan jumped on the bed and dug his face into the pillow. He could feel the tears starting again._

_After about ten minutes of crying, Ryan got thirsty. He got up from the bed, grabbed some change, and went down to the lobby. On his way there, he was stopped by Alyssa. The very same Alyssa who was talking about him earlier._

"_Hey Ryan, me and some of my friends are playing cards in the room, do want to play?" She smiled._

_Ryan knew that smile was fake and that she was planning something, but he played along. "Ok, sure." Ryan returned the fake smile. _

_Alyssa turned around and led the way. She turned left and walked into a hotel room that had the door open. Ryan followed._

_He walked into the room and instantly regretted going with her. There, in the room, was Troy, Chad, and Jason. There were also some other kids from his school: Quinten, Ian, Jeff, Melissa, and Angelica._

_Ryan turned to glare at Angelica, but she avoided his gaze. _

_The room was silent, they were obviously talking about him. Troy was the first to break the silence.- "Hey Ryan, come play cards with us."_

_Ryan turned to look at Troy and nodded. He knelt down by the bed they were playing on and got out his change. _

_After about ten minutes, Ryan was tired of the awkwardness and left the room. He told everyone that he was tired of playing, but instead of going to his room, he stood outside the door._

_Once he was out of the room, Alyssa started talking. "Oh my god Troy, did you see the way he was staring at you?"_

_Troy just laughed. "Seriously! He couldn't take his eyes off of me for a second!"_

_All the guys laughed and Jason slapped Troy on the back. "Looks like you have a fan Troy."_

_Alyssa laughed the loudest and wanted to add to the jokes. "Yeah, he has like a million pictures of you on his camera."_

_Jason laughed again. "Forget about being a fan, Ryan Evans is your stalker."_

_Ryan heard everything and the tears were forming again. Ryan was surprised that his tears didn't dry up from all of the crying he was doing. His knees wobbled and Ryan collapsed on the floor crying. He rolled up in a ball and kept on crying, not caring who saw him. His reputation was ruined, his self-esteem was ruined, everything was ruined. _

_Ryan still heard the kids laughing and then he heard silence. Did they figure out he was crying just outside the door?_

_Alyssa was the first to speak. "Hey, we should play a trick on him. Troy, you can talk to him and act all buddy buddy. Then make him think you like him. Lead him on! It will be hilarious!"_

_Everyone laughed and agreed with the plan. They would all take part in the teasing of Ryan Evans.

* * *

_

_Troy tried his best to hang out with Ryan, but Ryan rejected him. Every time Troy got close, Ryan would move and leave Troy by himself. Ryan wasn't going to fall for their little trick._

_Everyone avoided Ryan and no one wanted to stay with him. Luckily, there were a group of kids that stayed with Ryan. Most were a year younger, but some were in his class. Kelsi and Sharpay were the ones that helped Ryan through the rough times and the ones that hung out with Ryan the most. Kelsi was one of the best friends Ryan could ever ask for, and Sharpay wanted to be there for Ryan when he needed her. Everyone else basically deserted him. Everyone he once considered friends._

_The last day of the trip finally arrived and Ryan spent every time of the trip crying. He would sneak out of his room and cry in the hall. He cried on the bus. He even cried when walking around Washington D.C., and Troy and his stupid posse never knew. They never knew Ryan heard everything they said about him. They never knew how hard or how much Ryan cried because of them. They never had a clue._

_Ryan sat by himself in the airport. Kelsi went to go get something to drink, so he was left alone. But he wasn't alone for long, a little blond boy named Sean sat next to him. "Hey Ryan."_

_Ryan looked over and smiled. Sean was one of the only guys that didn't reject him. Sean and Philip, those were the two guys who actually were trustworthy. "Hey Sean."_

"_Why are you sitting all by yourself?"_

_Ryan just kept on smiling. He used to have a small crush on Sean, and that's why Ryan tried so hard to get close to Sean. It paid off, not with a new boyfriend, but with a new friendship. "Well, Kelsi went to go get something to drink, so she left and I stayed here."_

_Sean just kept on smiling and that's the thing Ryan likes most about him, his smile. "Why don't you come and hang out with us."_

_Ryan looked down. He knew Sean hung out with Troy, and Ryan didn't want to face Troy. "I don't think so Sean. I'm sorry."_

_At that moment, the very person Ryan hated came over and sat next to him. "Hey Sean. Hey Ryan." _

_Ryan looked around desperately for Kelsi, and as if on cue, she sat right across from Ryan. Ryan smiled._

_Sean and Troy started a discussion about whether or not they were sitting next to each other on the plane. Once Sean left, Troy was by himself._

_Troy started talking to Kelsi. "So Kelsi, where are sitting?"_

_Kelsi looked up from her Nintendo DS and answered Troy. "Oh, I'm sitting in row 15, seat C."_

_Troy ears perked up like a dog's. "You're sitting next to Sean. Do you mind if we switch seats?"_

"_Um sure, we can switch seats."_

_Troy smiled and looked to his right. "What seat are you sitting in Ryan?"_

_Ryan turned his head slowly and rolled his eyes. How can Troy be talking to him after everything Troy did. After all the crying Ryan had to endure because of Troy. After all the pain Troy caused him, how can Troy possibly turn to Ryan and speak with him?_

_Ryan gave Troy a look that said 'I wish you were dead' and walked away._

_Troy looked over to Kelsi, who just shrugged, and sighed. He didn't know why Ryan was avoiding him, but he had a pretty good idea._


	8. The Whole Story

Sharpay sighed. She never enjoyed retelling that story, but she had to. She needed to tell Troy how much he hurt Ryan. How much damage he did to Ryan's heart. How much damage he did to Ryan's emotions. 

Troy sat in silence. He just couldn't believe how cruel he was. He never wanted to hurt Ryan, just make fun of him. He had a reputation to keep.

Sharpay had to tell Troy everything about what happened to Ryan. Troy needed to know. "Troy, I need to tell you something. If you actually care about Ryan...then what I tell you shouldn't be known to the school. Look Troy," she sighed, "I really don't want Ryan to be hurt again. I don't want the trip to repeat itself. Ryan was so happy before that. He was so chipper and he didn't have a care in the world. But when we came home from New York, he was...different. He wasn't the Ryan I grew up with. He was a completely different person; He was a more depressing person. You didn't notice because you never paid any attention to him, but I noticed. Every night I would wake up to the sound of Ryan crying from his bedroom. Every night I would hear Ryan screaming into a pillow. He would scream about how much he trusted you. How much he...loved you. Ryan loves you Troy. Even after everything you did on that trip, he still loved you. Whenever I got the chance I would eavesdrop through the door and every time I did, I heard the same thing. I heard Why? Why did he do this? Why did he hurt me? Why hasn't he apologized? He's waited four years for an apology Troy. Four Years!"

Troy looked up at Sharpay. She was crying. Everyone he knew always called Sharpay the 'Ice Princess' because she was so mean, but not now. Her tears were for Ryan, the person she cares about the most. The person who used to be fun and happy. The person who Troy hurt. "Sharpay, I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry but-"

"No Troy, no buts!" Sharpay wasn't going to hear Troy's apology before she told him the whole story. "You hurt him like no other person has before. You almost made him commit suicide because of your stupid reputation! It started out with cuts. Ryan would lock himself in his room and he would blast the music. I always thought it was because he wanted to be alone. I always thought it was a way for him to release his pain. I never knew what he actually did in there before I saw the cuts on his arm. He was cutting himself! Hurting himself to get away from you! It all started with you! When I found out I confronted him. He cried and told me everything. Everything a sister never wants to hear. He told me how much he loved you. He told me why he cut himself. He told me how he tried killing himself but he didn't want to leave me. He cried so hard that night and I was there to hold him. I was there to comfort him and to make sure he knew he was loved. That's all he ever wanted...to be loved. He wanted to be loved by you."

Troy hung his head in shame. How could he have possibly hurt someone so much? So much that they tried killing themselves? He just couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. "Sharpay, I...I'm sorry"

Sharpay wiped her tears with her sleeve and stood up. "Don't say sorry to me Troy." She started towards the door. "Say sorry to Ryan." She unlocked the door and left the room. She needed to make sure Troy apologized to Ryan face-to-face, not through her. She looked for Ryan but he wasn't around._ 'Where did he go now_?' she thought as she walked. She told Ryan to wait outside the door for her but he wasn't there. Finally, she turned the corner and sure enough, Ryan was sitting down reading a book._ 'How can he be reading_?' she thought. She walked towards him and his...book. "Ryan? What are you doing?"

Ryan looked up from his book and smiled. "Oh, hi Sharpay! Is your chat with Troy over? Well, I got bored and decided to read a book."

Sharpay was shocked. _'I just had one of the most heart breaking and emotional conversations of my life and Ryan is reading!' _

"What's the matter Shar?" Ryan asked with concern in his voice.

Sharpay, with shock still evident on her face, replied calmly. "Nothing Ry, I was just wondering what book you were reading?"

Ryan ignored her shock and smiled. "Well, I'm reading a book called Rainbow High. I know it isn't the most challenging book, but it's cute! You see, the three main characters are gay and they are all seniors in High School. Nelson, Kyle, and Jason. Jason is the jock who doesn't really know how to come out to his parent's or the school. Kyle is the shy and nerdy gay boy. He's openly gay at school and is going out with Jason in secrecy. Nelson is the 'flaming' class clown of the school. He's the one that gets picked on the most. Well, this is one of the books from the 'Rainbow' series. There's _Rainbow Boys, Rainbow High, _and _Rainbow Road. Rainbow Boys _is the first semester of their senior year. While the other two are the second semester and the summer after high school. I love this book. It's so cute and awesome and I suggest you should read this 'cause there's a lot of things that are important like HIV/AIDS awareness and-"

"Ryan! Stop!" Sharpay interrupted. She was getting tired of hearing Ryan ramble on about some book that she will never read.

Ryan looked hurt. "Sorry Shar. I just thought maybe you wanted to know what the book was about."

Sharpay looked at Ryan and hugged him. He can be really sensitive when he reads. "I'm sorry Ry. I didn't mean to yell. I just wanted to tell you that..." She paused. She didn't exactly know how to tell Ryan that Troy wanted to talk to him. She didn't want Ryan to get hurt. He was happier now and she didn't want that to go away.

Ryan was getting apprehensive. "Tell me what?"

Sharpay stared into Ryan's eyes and sighed. "Troy wants to talk to you."


	9. Overreacted

_Ryan was getting apprehensive. __"__Tell me what?__"_

_Sharpay stared into Ryan's eyes and sighed. __"__Troy wants to talk to you.__"_

"Oh," Ryan said, "is that all? You made it sound as if it was something serious."

"But Ryan," his sister replied, "isn't it serious? I mean, considering all that he's done to you for the past four years of your life. Wouldn't you think that talking to this man would be a serious subject?"

Ryan sighed, "Well of course I would but I just don't think it's that serious Sharpay. You're overreacting."

Sharpay couldn't believe her brother. Just a couple of minutes ago she was holding a crying Troy while holding back tears of her own and here is her brother saying that the situation isn't as serious as she initially thought. Doesn't he find Troy's emotional state serious? Or the fact that after years of torment and harassment Troy is apologizing for everything. Not to mention confessing his love for Ryan. Sharpay doesn't know what exactly her brother's thinking or what caused this sudden change of attitude but, apparently only to her, the situation is very serious. "Ryan, I just had one of the most emotional and personal conversations of my life and here you are saying that the situation isn't serious? How can you say that?"

Ryan sighed, "There you go overreacting again. I just think the situation has been blown out of proportion. You know, reading definitely helps guide your life in the right direction, and right now it's guiding me to go in there and tell Troy that he is also overreacting. We could've handled this in a very proper manner but he had to go off and lock himself in a bathroom just so that he can bawl his eyes out and grovel. There is no need for groveling. This situation could have gone much differently if Troy just came up to me and said, 'I realized that I'm gay and I want to take you out'. Then I would say 'splendid' and we would skip this emotional crap and go straight to the part where we have a nice relationship."

"Ryan, you're such a little prick sometimes. You know that?"

Ryan smirked, "Well it must run in the family."

Sharpay was fed up with her brother and his sudden change of attitude. So he reads one book about gay guys in high school and suddenly he knows everything about how life should work. It's all just a load of crap to her. "Ryan, you need to pull your head out of your ass and realize that you're being ridiculous. I was gone for a good ten minutes and suddenly you were able to have some sort of epiphany and now you think that Troy is overreacting? What do you expect from someone who just came out to the boy he loves? Did you expect Troy to just waltz on up to you, confess his love, and the two of you would ride off into the sunset? It doesn't work like that. Don't you remember when you came out to me? You were so worked up about whether or not I was going to be disgusted by it that it took you an hour to finally get to your point. Even then you still started crying and rambling about what would mom and dad think and all this other stuff. So you need to get over this sudden arrogance that you acquired in the past twenty minutes and you need to go into that bathroom and make Troy stop crying before someone walks in."

Ryan sighed. He still thinks that Troy's overreacting about the whole "coming out" thing but now is not the time to discuss it. Troy Bolton was in the bathroom bawling his eyes out and Ryan had to stop him before something bad happens. "Fine, I'll go talk to him" he said while getting up and putting his book back into his bag. As he made his way to the bathroom the door suddenly swung open and Troy walked out with red puffy eyes and his hair ruffled up. Ryan stopped in his tracks just as Troy looked up to stare at him. "Hi Troy."

Troy replied with a small smile, "Hi Ryan."

There was a small silence before Ryan decided to break it, "So, Troy, are you-"

"Look, before you say anything Ryan, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about all the shit I put you through and about everything that I did on the trip. I never knew that it affected you that much and I should have-"

"Troy," Ryan interrupted, "it's fine. Really, I'm not mad at you or anything. I know the trip was a bit of a bad experience but I realize that I overreacted about everything. There was no need for me to get that depressed about a petty little prank that some immature 8th graders played on me."

"But Ryan, I should have stopped it. I just went along and participated in it, even after you confided in me. I shouldn't have told them that you were gay and I should have stayed loyal to you but I didn't."

Ryan just sighed and shrugged, "What's done is done Troy. You broke my trust and decided to use the personal information that I told you against me. I admit I was very hurt by it but that happened four years ago. We live and we learn off the experiences we have. Some may be good but some may turn out hurtful. All that matters now is that you shouldn't dwell on the past. You should look forward to a better and happier future. I've forgiven you for all of the things that you've done to me in the past and I hope that those experiences have been able to teach how to become a better person."

Troy stood in silence and looked at the floor. He never knew that Ryan Evans was so philosophical about life and how people should move on. "It's never really that easy Ryan. It's not easy to just move on with your life knowing that you hurt someone so bad that they would consider killing themselves."

"But Troy, I obviously didn't go through with it. Doesn't that show you that I wasn't really serious about killing myself? I mean, I did cut myself and I was very depressed and I even did try to commit suicide, but there was always something that stopped me. It was the fact that I knew that if I went through with the suicide, I'd make so many more lives miserable. Plus, there was always something inside of me that felt like you were going to be with me one day."

Troy fell silent again, not knowing what to say to the other boy. Ryan was so much more mature than Troy in so many ways. Here he was basically saying that he's forgiven Troy for all of the hurtful things that Troy's done to him Troy just didn't understand it. "Ryan, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Troy. Just know that I've moved on and forgotten about everything you've ever done to me. Know that now you have clean slate and that I'm more than willing to pursue a relationship with you if the offer is still available."

Troy smiled, "Of course it's still available."

"Alright then. Well, now that we've gotten this emotional rubbish out of the way, I expect some wooing from you Bolton."

Troy smiled, "Wooing?"

Ryan smirked, "Yes, wooing. I want gifts and you taking me out on nice dates and romantic evenings watching movies at home. All that good stuff."

"I think I'm gonna need some time to-"

"I understand perfectly," Ryan interrupted, "take as much time as you need. By that, I mean you have about a week so no hurry. If you want to talk, you have my number Troy."

As Ryan walked away Troy replayed the recent scene in his head. Just a couple minutes ago he was crying his brains out and worrying about whether or not Ryan will ever want to see him, and now he's thinking up ways to woo Ryan. '_Maybe I overreacted a little'_, he thought to himself. Troy knew that there were so many other obstacles that he had to overcome, such as his parents, his teammates, his girlfriend. He knew that he had a lot more rough times in store for him, but he wasn't going to overreact to anything anymore..

----------OP----------

_So, I know a lot of you may be thinking that they got over the whole situation way to quickly, and you're right. I just didn't want the next four chapters to be all emotional and what not. This is supposed to be a funny story after all. _

_I apologize for taking so much time to update this story. I can't believe it's been almost two years since I've written anything for this story. Just know that now that we got out of this emotional writer's block, more funny chapters are in store :)_

_So please hang in there! And don't forget to review! :)_


End file.
